


scared

by atootinbaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atootinbaby/pseuds/atootinbaby
Summary: Lena hated her life. Her family, her last name, herself... She was on the verge of ending it all until a stranger stopped her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!: this has mentions of suicide, trauma, and abuse. if that triggers you, please do not proceed. it's not worth it. go read some supercorp fluff.

She’s done. She’s done with everything. With herself, with her family…

Everything.

Though looking down at the pavement below her, she was filled with a maelstrom of emotions - fear, anger, sadness, and weirdly, apathy as well. She couldn’t quite explain what she was feeling but somehow, all those feelings managed to make her feel numb. She could hear her heart beating fast and loud in her chest, her body’s survival instincts telling her ‘No! Don’t do this! Don’t do this! Don’t do it! No!’ and she wasn’t really sure what to do, which to listen. Should she listen to her body and a part of her mind that was telling her to just stay put and not move a single muscle, to just hold on and try to stay strong so she could get through this? Or to her heart and soul and the other part of her mind telling her to just let go, that it didn’t matter anymore, that _nothing_ mattered anymore?

As a kid, she’s always wanted to die. It’s…weird, yes, but she’s always wondered what happens after people died. She’s always had a curious mind, one of the brightest her brother had said, the same brother who turned into a homicidal maniac because of his obsession with trying to ‘save the world’. Not knowing that apparently, that obsession would be his downfall, making him spend the rest of his life behind bars because he was murdering people who didn’t agree with his plan.

At first, her curiosity about dying was because of fascination. A fascination that no one really knew what happens after we die. At first, it was all because it caught her interest. Until her life got worse. She found out she was adopted. Her father, the only one who really cared about her, died. Her adoptive mother started controlling her and abusing her verbally, sometimes physically, slapping her whenever she did something wrong. Her brother Lex was there sometimes, protecting her until he went away for college. The only time she felt something even remotely close to being ‘fine’ was when she was sent away to boarding school. She even made a friend there - Veronica. A bad influence, what with her roping her to parties and getting drunk and high at least every week, but she made her forget how much she hated her life. She made her forget, just for a moment, how much she wanted to die.

Everyone’s got their own theory about what would happen after, yes, but no one was really a hundred percent certain what they think would happen because no one had come back to life to tell the story. Sure, some say they died and came back, but she think it’s bullshit. Some may have said they saw God or went to hell, but she was never raised to be religious. She never believed in any of that. Not really. Not until she’s experienced it herself. And she may not be far from that.

She stood at the rooftop of some apartment building she passed about half an hour ago when she was walking. She had been looking at tall buildings her entire life, thinking what it would be like to fall from them. The feeling. Would you really see your life flash before your eyes knowing you’re only seconds away from encountering death and welcoming him with open arms? Or would you feel anxious and wished that you would stop falling because now you changed your mind and that you didn’t want to die anymore? Or maybe you’d think about what you would do if you’d survive, all your debts and hospital bills and the pain and shame because the building wasn’t tall enough to kill you, but only to break a few bones?

She never had any problem with money so she would just be feeling the pain and shame if she would somehow survive this.

The fall was only a few inches away. She had built up enough courage to get up here and she was only a couple of inches away from ending it all. It was now or never.

She moved her feet little by little, inch by inch. She felt like she could hear sirens inside her head and see the flashing red light, her body still telling her not to do this. But really it’s just…quiet. All around her. The city was peaceful and the wind around her was cold. She kind of wished it was strong enough to push her off the edge so she wouldn’t have a choice. But it wasn’t. She still had a choice. And now she was hesitating.

The night was eerily quiet that she jumped and almost fell when she suddenly heard a woman’s voice behind her, startling her.

“Don’t move.”

She heard the woman said.

“Don’t move,” the woman repeated. “Don’t do it, please.”

She stayed silent, her breaths getting ragged.

“Turn around. Look at me,” the woman demanded but her voice was as soft as the wind on her face, but warm and sincere. She sounded actually concerned.

She turned around just a second before turning her gaze back down on the pavement. It’s dark down there with a bit of light from the streetlights. It’s at least a fifty foot drop. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She was nervous, she’d admit , but it wouldn’t matter in a second. In a second, the nervousness would go away. In a second-

“Miss, please,” pleaded the woman. Her voice sounded closer now. She could feel her coming near. “Take my hand.” She glanced at the now outstretched hand of the woman near her waist. She was only a foot away from her now. “Please.”

She found her voice in the back of her throat. “Get out of here. This is none of your business,” she said, inching closer to the edge. She didn’t see the woman behind her jump in fear silently.

“Well, I’m here and you’re on the rooftop of where I live so it kinda is my business now.”

Swallowing a sound of annoyance, she turned around, facing the woman completely. She clenched her jaw. “It’s none of your business,” she said firmly, staring down the woman who was wearing black joggers and a black hoodie. The woman didn’t back down though. She stared back. Even in the dark of the night, she could see the look on the woman’s face with the help of the moonlight. She was wearing glasses and she looked sad, but she didn’t see the pity or disgust on the woman’s face like ones of who realized who she was - the sister of the man who went mad. She saw worry. Now why would a stranger care about another stranger who’s trying to off herself, she didn’t know, but she really needed her to mind her own business.

“Why do you care?” she snapped at the woman. She didn’t realize what she did until she did it. “You’re a stranger.”

“I know, and that probably makes no sense because I don’t know you. But you don’t have to do this. Life is beautiful -”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. The woman only continued though.

“- and yes, it sucks sometimes. Some days, it’s worse than worst, but if you let me, I’d like to show you just how nice it could be,” the woman gave her a smile, a hopeful one. One that was trying to say ‘please let me help you’. But she didn’t need any help. She needed to end this.

“What, so you’re just willingly trying to help show someone just how ‘ _nice_ ’ life could be without any strings attached?” she asked, doubtful.

“Yes,” the woman said without even blinking.

She was surprised by the woman’s answer. She at least expected her to laugh and mock her for thinking she wouldn’t want anything in exchange, but she didn’t. She was serious.

Suddenly, the strong cold wind she wished a few minutes ago came, almost knocking her off the edge. In the split second that it happened, she thought ‘this was it’ until she felt a cold hand wrap around hers, and another hand clutching her coat as she toppled on top of the woman on the floor, air knocked out out of both of them and the woman’s arms are now wrapped around her waist tightly.

It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening before she scrambled off of the woman, standing up and moving as far away from her as possible.

“You saved my life,” she breathed out wide-eyed as she stared at the woman trying to get up from the floor.

“I did,” replied the woman, nodding.

“Why did you do that?!” She was furious now. She was so close to finding out, so close to ending it and some stranger just destroyed her last and only plan. What was she supposed to do tomorrow? Think about this and dwell on it, on why she let some stranger stop her and then just go on about her day? Unacceptable. She made a move to move closer to the edge again only for the woman to step right in front of her, stopping her, _again_. “What’s your problem?!”

“You!”

“Oh, because I’m the one interrupting someone else’s evening?!” She tried side stepping the woman but she was too fast for her. She knew they probably looked stupid. She felt like they were playing basketball and she was trying to find a way around to get closer and shoot a hoop, but the defense was too fast and she couldn’t.

“Please, just -” pleaded the woman again. She finally managed to get past her but she was grabbed on the waist from behind, pulling her back far away from the edge. “Just let me…” the woman whispered, her breathing shallow. She didn’t let go of her. She was clutching on to her, afraid that she might make another move.

She could feel the woman’s warm breath on her ear and to the side of her face, making her shiver.

“Come back inside with me,” the woman continued. “Let’s have hot chocolate, or I have something stronger if you want. Just- don’t do this.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes at least until they were breathing evenly before she broke her way out of the comforting and odd embrace. She kept her eyes on the floor, not sure what to say.

“I’m Kara,” said the woman, holding out her hand like it was just a normal thing people do after saving them from going splat onto the pavement.

She stared at the woman’s - Kara - hand as if she wasn’t sure if she should shake it or not. She should, right? But she didn’t. Instead, she only said her own name - Lena, before walking away, back down inside the building. Kara scrambled to follow suit.

Lena was angry. Not as angry as before, more of annoyed really. There’s a thin line in between those emotions, making them different but also the same, and maybe she was feeling both. Lena was angry because some nice stranger stopped her. She was annoyed because she couldn’t have thought of a better place where no one at this hour would be able to think of going to the rooftop. Honestly, she has an IQ higher than Albert Einstein and lives at a penthouse, she couldn’t have thought of continuing her walk back there instead of circling back and going to some random apartment building’s rooftop.

She was stomping down the stairs quietly, lost in her thoughts when Kara grabbed her hand, halting her from going down another flight of stairs. Kara was certainly physical. She probably thought Lena’s show of walking out was her accepting her offer. No, Lena wanted to go home but she couldn’t bring herself to say no either.

“Here,” Kara said, pulling Lena by the hand, only dropping it when she reached inside her pocket to fish out her keys. She opened the door to her apartment, standing inside with her hand on the door as she waited for Lena to come inside. Lena put the hand Kara was holding earlier over her own bicep, feeling ashamed that this person was so willingly to let her inside her home after her stubborn show of wanting to die.

Kara closed the door behind her before going to her kitchen and grabbing mugs out of one of the cupboards. “Hot chocolate?” she asked but Lena didn’t answer. She was looking around. It was a modest apartment. There were little things around that made the place look and feel comfortable, but not messy. Not really. Like the blankets on the couch, half of it hanging and on the floor. There were also square pillows on it and a sweater. The curtains were open though the windows were closed, giving the view of the dark midnight sky outside and a few buildings. “You can sit down if you want.”

She was still uncertain of the stranger, but surely she wasn’t a psychopath who was going to drug her and sell her for money, right? She went through all that trouble with trying to stop her, so she couldn’t be…right? Or she could be a reporter and she knew who she was and she was planning on blackmailing her for her money. That wouldn’t be out of the ordinary with her family’s reputation.

She slowly walked towards the couch, sitting on one end and on the blanket, her head down, her chin nearly touching the middle of her collarbones. She stayed like that, staring at the glass coffee table in front of her until Kara had set a mug down on it before sitting on the other end. She was staring at her she could tell, probably wondering what fucked her up so much that it almost sent her off the edge.

“What do you want from me?” Lena finally managed to choke out.

“Nothing. I -”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Uh… Lena?” said Kara, unsure. Well, she remembers her name.

“What my last name is?” Lena continued.

“What…?” She couldn’t see but Kara was squinting her eyes at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

“I’m a Luthor,” said Lena.

“Like Lillian Luthor, the CEO of LuthorCorp?” Lena was taken aback by the unexpected answer, making her look at the blonde. Usually, people would bring up her brother and start talking about how he was a brilliant man and how unfortunate it was that he was also crazy. Not that the answer was any better though. She hated her mother just as much as Lex, maybe even more. She couldn’t change her name even if she wanted to because people would still know her as the woman who’s brother went mad. That’s it. Not for her inventions that she had made for her family’s company to help people, not for her donations to charity or her hospital for children. But for being a Luthor. And people only have one viewpoint on the Luthors - it’s that they’re evil.

Kara though, she looked confused and in awe. She wasn’t looking at her like she was judging her. She was looking at her like she was interested, like she was waiting for an answer. Lena forgot she asked a question.

“Yes.”

“Cool!”

“What?” This woman, who she just noticed has blonde hair, was weird.

“I mean, didn’t LuthorCorp make a water filtering system to help people in other countries who was struggling with drinkable water? I think I read a ‘Lena’ on that article too. Was that you?”

“Yes. I made the water filtering system. I’m surprised I even got the credit for that,” Lena muttered the last part to herself.

“Cool! So your mom’s Lillian Luthor?”

“Adoptive,” Lena corrected.

“Huh.” Kara sipped at her hot chocolate. After, she just held it on her lap, not saying anything.

“That’s it?” Lena asked.

“That’s what?”

“You’re not gonna ask about my brother?”

“Lex Luthor?” Kara cocked her to the side as she looked at Lena. “No. Why would I ask about him?”

“I don’t know!” Lena threw her hands up her head, shifting so she was facing the blonde. “Ask about what happened to him? Why he turned into a homicidal maniac when he was ‘trying to save the world’? Why he’s still alive behind bars when he should be prosecuted? Tell me you hope I don’t turn out like him?” People tend to do that to her - tell her that they hope she wouldn’t turn out like him. That’s why she refused when her mother told her she could be the CEO of the company if she wanted to. Probably just another one of her ways to control her. But she refused, told her mother she could stay with the R &D team or in the lab and that she - Lillian - would get all the credits for the company’s success. She knew how her mother’s mind worked, she knew how to get through her. So she let her be. Though she mostly just stay at home or in her own lab at the penthouse instead of actually going to the building.

“You’re not your brother, Lena. You won’t turn out like him,” replied Kara. She sounded so sincere and sure.

“How do you know that? You don’t know me.”

“Maybe not. But I have a feeling,” she smiled at her. Lena only stared back, not knowing what to say. She reached for the hot chocolate to stop herself from fiddling with her fingers.

She thought they would just go back to the uncomfortable silence like there was awhile ago but she thought wrong.

“Why were you there?” Kara asked. Lena knew exactly what she was asking about, what she meant. She didn’t look at her, instead she looked down at the mug, watching the dark color moving ever so slightly.

“None of your business,” is the only thing she said before sipping from the mug. The hot chocolate burned her tongue a bit but she welcomed the feeling of it in her chest as it chased the numbness away, replacing it with the warm feeling of hot liquid.

“Alright,” she could see the blonde shrug in her periphery. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m going home.” She quickly finished her drink before placing the mug on the coffee table and standing up, walking towards the door. She knew she was being rude but she couldn’t care less right now. All she wanted was to be alone and go home and drink herself to sleep.

“Oh, do you need me to give you a ri-”

“No,” she replied firmly, looking back at Kara who was now standing, so ready to help her. “No, thank you,” she said more softly this time, feeling guilty. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded, walking towards her. “If you ever need someone to talk to or maybe just hang out with or help you take your mind off things, you know where I live.”

Lena turned back around, reaching for the doorknob. “I…” she heard Kara start. “I hope that your soul survives it through another day.” She didn’t wait for another word. She turned the doorknob, yanking it open and walking out of the apartment, the woman who saved her life watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena hasn’t gone out in four days.

She had spent all her time inside either reading a book or tinkering with a new project in her lab. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened - how everything almost ended. How she felt standing on the edge of that building. How she couldn’t stop thinking about what happens after. And Kara. Kara who was insistent and stubborn, but also sweet and cordial. It was truly the weirdest night she had in her twenty-four years of existence and there were a lot. Well, ‘wild’ would be a more accurate description if she was being honest considering she went through a rebel phase.

Sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand, she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara’s offer. Maybe it was because no one really offered to be friends, or well, talk with her since Lex unless it was business or reporters trying to exploit what secrets the Luthors were hiding - she definitely doesn’t have one - but the it was…tempting.

Of course, she wasn’t going to just go there and be like ‘Hey! I was wondering if your offer still stands because I _am_ sort of lonely and I don’t have any friends! Wanna go for a coffee?’ That would be weird. And crazy. And definitely _not_ in her mind.

Maybe.

Catching herself with the thought of actually going to Kara’s apartment, she threw the remote on the other side of the couch.

“No. No!” she said to herself, raising her hands. “We are not going there. That would be crazy!” She reaches over the table beside the couch and poured herself two fingers of scotch, downing it in a second before adding more.

Having no friends was fine with her, albeit lonely. She didn’t usually talk to herself much unless she was feeling angry or frustrated, and she was not feeling any of those right now. More of confused, really. Contemplating whether or not she should go to a stranger’s apartment and ask her to…she doesn’t even know what she wants to say only she couldn’t stop thinking about going back there.

Tipping her head back and finishing her drink once more, she sat there staring at the TV. She wasn’t even sure what was playing but she stared at the screen. After a few minutes of brooding on and about, she finally ordered herself a Lyft before turning the TV off and changing. Of course she had her own car, but she drank alcohol. It wasn’t that much and she wasn’t a lightweight, but she won’t risk it. Sure she wanted to die, but she could hit someone. So drinking and driving? A big no.

The night was still early, only 7 pm. Her ride arrived fifteen minutes later. She accidentally memorized the street and the building the other night when she walked back home. It wasn’t very far. So after a few minutes of gazing out the window, she finally recognized the street and a minute later, she was standing inside the elevator, going up to Kara’s floor. Apparently, she remembered that as well.

When the elevator dinged, signaling that she was on her desired floor, she slowly walked out. _This was a bad idea,_ she thought. _What am I supposed to say?_ Reaching the door to Kara’s apartment, she fiddled with her hands. Well, that scotch was useless because it did nothing to calm her nerves down. Perhaps she should’ve drank more.

She was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself and thinking of what to say. The moment she decided to just leave, the door suddenly swung open revealing the familiar blonde. Her hair was down, she was wearing glasses like the other night, and a hand was inside her coat pocket. She looked like she was going out.

“Lena?”

“Kara, hi,” she cleared her throat. She was nervous. She wasn’t sure why. She had never felt this nervous meeting powerful, rich, and misogynistic men who couldn’t stand the thought of a woman being smarter and cleverer than them. She hadn’t been this nervous since boarding school when she asked out a girl she liked. It’s not like she was going to ask Kara out, she doesn’t even know her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh. Uh, I-” _What do I say? What do I say?_

“I’m going out for dinner!” Kara said suddenly, smiling. “Originally, I was just going to stay inside and order pizza, but I feel like going out. Do you want to come with me?”

“Oh! Uh-”

“There’s this Chinese restaurant and they serve the _best_ potstickers.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Sure,” Lena nodded, following Kara to the elevator after she locked her door. They hauled a cab and a few minutes later, they’re at the restaurant. Kara chose a booth in the far end corner, a waitstaff approached them carrying menus a minute later.

“Lucy!” Kara beamed at the waitstaff. “How are you?”

“Kara,” the waitstaff, Lucy, smiled back. “I’m okay. Same old, same old. How ‘bout you?”

“Good. We should hang out some time. I barely see you guys anymore.”

“Oh yeah, for sure. Just message the group chat,” Lucy nodded. “Who’s your pretty friend?” she looked at Lena.

“This is Lena,” Kara gestured to Lena. “Lena, this is Lucy.”

“Hi,” said Lena.

“Hey.”

“We used to date back in college, but it didn’t last very long,” shared Kara.

“Oh,” Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise, her eyes flicking from Kara to Lucy.

“Yeah, because she decided it wasn’t what she wanted anymore.”

“Lucy, I still love you,” Kara pouted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips. “The usual, I presume?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded rapidly, a grin on her face. She looks like a child on Christmas.

“What about you, Lena?”

“Oh, I’ll have the,” she looked at the menu, saying the first thing her eyes landed on, “sesamé chicken.”

“Alright. Your food will be served in a few minutes,” said Lucy and with that, she walked away.

“So,” Lena began, “you two used to date?”

“Oh, yeah,” replied Kara. “I used to be crazy about her. I would get jealous of James, our friend, because she was dating him at the time. And then she broke up with him and I was so happy. But like I said, it didn’t last very long.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I really wanted it at the time and then suddenly…I didn’t. I didn’t realize it at first until my sister Alex pointed it out. She’s a detective now at NCPD.”

“Oh. That’s…good.” Lena had no idea what to say. She looks out the window.

“What about you?”

“What about me?’

“Are you dating someone?”

Lena’s brows shot up at the question, making her look back at the blonde. It’s not that it was a weird question. She was just surprised at how Kara just forthrightly asked her.

“No,” she replied, chuckling as she shook her head. “No. I’m not dating someone.”

A few minutes later, their food arrived. The chicken was delicious, and Kara made her try their potstickers - she ordered a lot - and it was actually really good. She never had them before so she couldn’t compare it to any other potstickers, but it was good.

After dinner, they decided to take a walk. The early December air was cold and it was lightly snowing but she didn’t mind. The cold felt quite good, slight wind tossing her hair back, feeling it around her face. They were both silent, Lena having no idea what to say. People were walking past them carrying paper bags, all probably filled with gifts.

Lena couldn’t care less about gifts. She couldn’t care less about Christmas really. When she was young, they used to have parties. Not the good kind where kids could run around and laugh, no. They were business parties for old and wealthy men who cheats on their wives. How did she know that? She once caught this guy when she was eight in one of the rooms. The sight was traumatizing. He didn’t see her but Lex did. He gently pulled her away and told her he’d get her a candy cane. She missed that Lex.

“Hey,” said Kara, breaking her from her thoughts. “I was wondering… Do you want to go on a road trip with me?”

“What?” asked Lena, a little surprised at the odd question.

“Yeah!” beamed Kara. “I haven’t been on a road trip in awhile and, I don’t know, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

The blonde’s smile was so big. Lena couldn’t figure out why asking a stranger out to go on a road trip wasn’t at all weird to her. 

“Don’t you have like, uh, work or something?”

“Oh, of course I do! I’m a photographer!” _Well, of course you are._ “Not for like a magazine or anything like that. I mostly just do my own stuff, but I do do weddings and birthday parties and like anything people ask me to.”

“You just said ‘do do’,” deadpanned Lena. _Why did I say that?_ Kara only laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides making her look like a puppy.

“Yes, I did,” Kara nodded. She looked at Lena. “So, will you go with me?”

Lena’s mind started running. It wouldn’t hurt to just go and disappear for awhile, take a break from everything. It’s not like Lillian would go look for her. She didn’t even care about her. She hasn’t talked to her in six months despite working in the same building. Well, she does spend most of her time working in her own lab and not that she wanted to talk to her, she would be happy to keep it that way.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Sure,” she said as Kara squealed. “When?”

“Tomorrow!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kara, not to be rude but-” she yawned and rubbed her eyes as the blonde walks in, “why the fuck are you here at five in the morning?”

“Good morning!” Kara traipsed inside as Lena steps aside. It was too early for her to be this chirpy. “I brought coffee and sticky buns from Noonan’s - they’re the best. I-” she choked on her words as she turned back around to face Lena. And then her face reddened. “Lena!” she covered her eyes.

“What, Kara?”

“Why are you _only_ wearing a robe?” she asked, her voice high pitched.

Lena arched her eyebrow. “How do you know I don’t have anything underneath?”

“I- I mean I didn’t. I-”

She had a red silk robe on and her hair was down. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Kara was flustered. Kara cleared her throat, her eyes anywhere but on Lena.

“I’m here early so we could beat the rush hour and get onto the highway ASAP. We’ll be on the road for a few days because the cabin is quite far-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” the raven-haired girl said, leaving Kara with her mouth open as she waited for her to continue. “Cabin?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Didn’t I tell you?-”

“No!”

“-we’re staying at a cabin!”

Okay, look. It’s not that she wasn’t used to cold showers and bugs and- no actually… yes. She wasn’t used to all that. She went camping once in middle school and she couldn’t sleep that one night. She went home the next day, her arms and legs red and puffy from mosquito bites.

“You okay?” she heard the blonde say, and when she looked at her, Kara had her head tilt to the side as if she was trying to figure out why Lena has gone quiet.

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” She didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Okay. Well, um, go get dressed,” Kara coughs, averting her eyes once again, “I’ll be waiting.”

Lena got dressed in 10 minutes, deciding to just go for a sweater and jeans with chelsea boots. Kara was wearing a denim jacket over a plain white shirt tucked into her jeans with white sneakers.

Going down the elevator, Lena started thinking about how this road trip would go. If she was being honest, she was sort of looking forward to it. She would be far away from people, from her mom. It would be nice. But also, spending time with a stranger for god knows how long… She’s not sure how she would feel about it.

The elevator doors open and they both stepped out into the amazingly luxurious lobby. The security guard politely smiled at Lena as he opened the door for them and she nodded slightly, politely smiling back. Stepping out into the outside world, she inhaled the cool morning air. She followed Kara to the parking lot. Walking up to a black Mazda MPV minivan, Lena could see something white on the side of it. It’s a drawing of what is supposed to be flames apparently - the word flames in parenthesis scrawled just underneath the drawing - and it’s taped to the minivan using electrical tape. She looked at Kara.

“Tada!” Kara beamed, opening her arms wide as she presented the vehicle to Lena with a big smile on her face.

Okay. This might actually be a good road trip after all.


End file.
